Spiritwing's Warrior's Poetry
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: This is a collection of Warrior's poetry. Consider this done, though I may post poems on it from time to time.
1. Tigerstar

_Hi! Warriorcat's Spirit here! I'm sorry but my stupid computer will only let me use notepad._

_Evil computer! You belong in the Dark forest with Tigerstar! Speaking of which, time for some Warriors inspired poetry!_

TIGERSTAR

A dark shadow,

forever prowling at the back of our minds

A menacing figure,

hovering over the forest,

even in peace

Forever evil's incarnate,

in stories told to kits

Firestar's greatest enemy

Was there ever such a thing in him

as innocence?

Playing, friends, fun?

Where is it whence,

these dark ambitions came?

Was it a little taste of power,

that became such horrid greed?

willing to kill,

just to get what he wants.

Many a cats,

now in the ranks of Starclan,

can blame him for their early deaths

But still,

I seem to ponder,

was he ever good?

Or was there always evil

glinting in his amber eyes?

Rippling on his muscles,

and his dark brown tabby pelt?

In his huge flexing claws?

In his scarlett, blood-drenched teeth?

Never I think I shall know, so I leave you with

the word I show

Dark,

menaicing,

hauting our every step,

penitrating the realms

where only our darkest most frightning nightmares

dare to tread

This word,

forever cursed,

is...

Tigerstar.

(A/N: I Know this poem isn't really good, but I have a lot of poems and songs already on paper and I honesty belive they get better

as they go on.)


	2. Forever

Forever Remembered

A/N:

An ODE TO SPOTTEDLEAF! This is a little bit SpottedFire and this is really just him looking back on Spottedleaf. It's kinda sad.  
My friend Kat typred this up for me. --; I can't type fast and she has like, ADHD... X3

SANDSTORM IS GONNA HAVE A HISSY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT FIRESTAR LIKES SPOTTEDLEAF Or something... OO

I remembered something about you

The smallest shiver of memory in the biggest part of my heart

I think I should remember more

even though your time was short

I know there's more that I should remember

and search my heart for it so however little I remember

I promise you I'll remember it Forever

That's how long I'll remember

Ah,

The sparkle in your eyes

the gentle wisdom in your voice

The starshine in your fur

A soft scent that hangs in the air

All fragments of memories

That now in my waking hours

seem so hard to piece together

So little I remember

In the faraway place where wishes are real

We'll always be together

The what-ifs and could of-beens

flit though my mind

and make me wonder if our future

could've ever been

but cold reality makes me realize

That future could have never been


	3. Warrior's Spirit

Warrior's Spirit

A/N: This is about Graystripe.

I look on through the glass,

at all the things I've missed so much

Everything I used to know'

so far beyond my touch

Memories, of past,

flood though my mind

I try not to lose heart,

but it's so hard

I know I must remember,

everything I've come through,

But it hurts thinking of what I don't have

and may never have, again

But through and through,

thick and thin,

I will always gaze up to the sky with hope

'cause

I've got a warrior's spirit

and a warrior's heart

I'll make it ,

as long as I still belive

I've gotta belive

I hear the voices calling,

the spirits whisperin' in my ears,

the wind in the trees,

sounds I once knew so well,

I miss it all so much

What I'd give for everything I once had

but its gone

I feel lost and all alone,

thinking 'bout where I once roamed

Now i'm wishing

for even a glance,

but I'm trapped

they can't take my spirit outta me,

they can't erase the memoies

I will be free

I hope and pray and dream

of the day

when I will return to the place I love so

I know the day will come

I belive it with all of my being,

with all of my spirit,

my warrior's spirit,

I belive I will return,

I will return

Home

I will return,

I will return home. 


	4. Injured Bird

The Injured Bird

I run along the trail

I know

that I'll never see the end

But, I'll keep going,

for everyone I have to live for.

Rain pours,

like tears from heaven.

Looks like God's crying too.

Crying for you.

I'll keep on singing,

through the pain.

Singing the song

that protects all I love.

I can't run away.

I have to go on.

The surface of the river,

shines sharply

like broken glass.

It's broken,

just like me.

--

_**A/N: I'm not sure who this is about...It's not a really Warriors-ish poem.  
I'm sorry for my inability to write poetry. I wrote this in, like, two minutes. Oh, and I'm feeling sick, so this came out even worse.**_


	5. I believe

_Author's corner: I really need to work on a lot of other stories, so I will probably not update this very often. Consider this "Sayonara!" for the moment. This poetry collection is on hiatus. _

I believe

I close my eyes,

and take a leap of faith.

It seems irrational,

that I'll make it through,

it all,

but I try anyway.

I'll never give up on you,

who I trust in

with my life,

and with my spirit.

I'll give it my all,

because

I know you'll always

come through for me.

Because

I believe.


End file.
